9x001 - Dry Ice Bomb
Plot This is the first experiment to be microwaved in Season 9 and in the new Jory Caron Laboratory 3.0 at the backyard of Jon's new home at New Hampshire. And new for this season, a lot of the experiments are done live on UStream and can be found in the UStream Channel. So, to commemorate Halloween, a Dry ice bomb was the first to be loaded in the microwave though before experiment proper, they already tested with pure dry ice. This time it was Dry ice and water inside a bottle. The microwave Named Marissa was set to 10 minutes. And the first experiment opened up with a loud Explosion which burst the door of the microwave open after a couple of minutes. The explosion was due to the bottle cap which burst. It also somehow got brighter inside the microwave. So was that a good start? Hell, yes. Season 9 began with a Good idea, the only season which started with a good idea. But please don't ever attempt this at home. Trivia *Dry ice was chosen for the first item of season 9 as a way to celebrate Halloween (the episode debuted on October 29th). The boys first microwaved dry ice by itself and then did a dry ice bomb, however it is never shown on YouTube what happened with just the dry ice. *This experiment was done live on UStream. *The major changes in this episode were that it was the debut of the JCML 3.0 at Jon's new house in New Hampshire, removal of the traditional intros, and removal of the long version of the title sequence. *This is the only Season Premiere Experiment which was a Good Idea, all other premieres had "Bad Idea" and the premiere of season 7 even was "Really Bad Idea." But ironically this is the season with the least good ideas of all. *Dry ice was one of the surprise items mentioned in the donation video, even though it wasn't really a surprise, due to the fact that Jon put an annotation that dry ice would be the first experiment. Plus, the experiment was filmed live on UStream. *YouTube user Haseorunemanga hilariously observed that "Marissa" spelled backwards is "Ass I Ram." Very appropriate for her relationship with Jory. *Marissa is very particular about people spelling her name with more than one "R." She gets much more angry at her name being misspelled than Jackie did. *Fun fact: Jory was told by a fan to name the next microwave after the fan's girlfriend, Marisa, who was picky about their name being spelled with only one "S." Jory forgot and messed up during filming, saying that the name was spelled with one "R." Thus, Marissa was originally supposed to be Marisa. *The blast blew the door open and in next episode the guys discovered it was also damaged; they had trouble to close it. However: this was only seen in the live-stream, in the regular video as seen on YouTube Jon cutted it out. *Jory has blue gloves this season that are an exact match to his gloves in season 6. *The line, "It's SO big!" was said twice in the season 9 clip show. Quotes * Jory: It's gonna be Halloween soon. Are you guys scared? Riley: Ooh! Halloween! Jory: You're probably really scared, because you have no idea where you are! *Jory: Bravo! Brav-3-point-oh! *Jon: I got an erection, I'm not gonna lie! Jory: Speaking of erections, look at our new microwave! *Riley: (to Jory) But what are we putting IN Marissa tonight other than YOU? Jon: THAT happened before the cameras were on! Video 500px Category:Episodes